


The Closet

by cowgirl65



Series: Be A Man [33]
Category: The Big Valley
Genre: Danger, Explicit Sexual Content, Light Bondage, M/M, Silence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 19:45:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowgirl65/pseuds/cowgirl65
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave gives Jarrod a proper send-off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Closet

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own The Big Valley and make no money from this.

Jarrod smiled regretfully when he saw the sheriff lounging against the wall outside the courtroom. It certainly saved him the trouble of tracking Dave down to let him know he’d be out of town for the next little while, but he wished he had time to do whatever it was Dave had in mind before he had to leave.

Dave’s eyes subtly roved over Jarrod and the attorney had to stop from adjusting his pants in such a public location. All he could do was hope his jacket covered the obvious bulge growing in his trousers.

“Free for lunch, counsellor?”

The sexy drawl sent a shiver up Jarrod’s spine and he wished he could say yes. Instead he shook his head. “No. Fortunately for my client, the judge granted the change of venue, but unfortunately, that means I have to catch the one o’clock train to Modesto. But I should only be a couple of days.” He caught a flicker of the same disappointment he was feeling go across Dave’s face. But neither of them would question the other’s devotion to his chosen segment of the law and Dave pushed himself off the wall with a regretful shake of his head.

“Well, reckon I’ll just grab something at the café and head back to the office then.” Dave fell in beside Jarrod and the two men walked down the empty hall. Then, without warning, Dave grabbed Jarrod and practically threw him into a nearby closet.

“What the devil…” But Dave’s hand was over Jarrod’s mouth and he heard a key turn in the lock. The room was dark except for a strip of light from under the door.

“Didn’t know how long it would be until someone came down the hall,” Dave drawled softly in Jarrod’s ear. “And I can’t let you go without a proper send off.”

Those words went straight to Jarrod’s groin, but they were still in a small closet in the Stockton courthouse. “Dave, what if someone hears?” he protested quietly, but Dave just turned him to face the wall, pulled Jarrod’s jacket over his shoulders and buttoned it over his arms to keep them behind his back.

“They won’t if you don’t make any noise.” Dave’s hands snaked around, pulled off Jarrod’s tie and undid the first few buttons on his shirt. Jarrod’s breath caught as Dave pulled the still half-fastened shirt over his head and an illicit thrill went through him as it was used it to bind his arms even tighter. He leaned back against his lover as Dave’s hands roamed over his chest and he bit his lip to keep from gasping when Dave pinched his nipples hard. 

Dave’s breath was hot in Jarrod’s ear as his hands slid lower. The lawyer flinched at the intense sensation of Dave’s fingers brushing his groin as the buttons of his pants were slowly unfastened and his cock was freed to the cool air. Dave pushed Jarrod’s pants down to his knees and left them there, effectively hobbling him. Not that he could go anywhere in that dark closet and not that he would even want to, but the sheriff knew how much he loved being helpless and if he’d been asked, this was just the kind of goodbye he’d request.

Jarrod felt Dave’s cock slap against his backside after Dave unfastened his own pants and he pushed back against it so the hard flesh rubbed into the crease of his ass.

“You want it bad, huh?” Dave whispered and his fingers brushed Jarrod’s lips lightly. “Wet them up for me.”

Jarrod licked and then sucked Dave’s fingers into his mouth, laving them with his tongue. He felt his buttocks pulled apart and the slick fingers pushed into his ass. He gasped, but immediately closed his lips tight when he heard voices and footsteps right outside.

“…on the docket next week.”

He was sure that voice belonged to Phil Archer, currently Stockton’s assistant district attorney, and the answering voice sounded like Judge Adam Cross. The footsteps stopped right outside the closet and Jarrod could easily hear the two men’s discussion of an upcoming trial. And if he could hear what they were saying…

Dave’s fingers pulled out and his cock pushed against Jarrod’s tight hole. Jarrod groaned at the painful burn as Dave forced himself in all the way with only that bit of saliva and the precum on his cock for lubrication and hoped his colleagues on the other side of the wall didn’t hear. But his own cock started leaking from being penetrated so abruptly and when Dave reached around to start stroking it, Jarrod had to hold his breath to keep from making any more noise.

“What do you think they would say if they saw the respectable Jarrod Barkley tied in his own clothes with the sheriff’s cock up his ass?” Dave whispered as he started thrusting hard. 

Jarrod could picture it very well. But instead of dampening his arousal, the imagined looks of shock on their faces only heightened it. The danger of almost being exposed, in more ways than one, added an extra thrill to the already all-consuming desire he felt for Dave. Having Dave force him into that closet, bound by his own shirt and coat and fucked up against the wall with one of his lover’s hands splayed across his belly and the other working his cock, all within hearing distance of a judge and assistant D.A., played perfectly into Jarrod’s craving for being helpless and he knew Dave delighted in feeding that hunger.

“Oh, fuck,” Jarrod muttered, still hearing the voices from outside as Dave’s cock struck him in just the right way. “Dave…”

“Cum for me, lover,” Dave breathed into his ear. Those four words, the hand on his cock and his lover hard in his ass, not to mention the danger of imminent discovery, were all Jarrod needed. He buried his face into his shoulder to muffle his sounds of pleasure as his cock pulsed to spew hot seed onto the wall and across Dave’s hand. He felt Dave bite into him to stifle his own cries, thrusting hard into Jarrod’s ass with his own release. Dave held Jarrod tight as they both gasped for air and came down from the ecstasy their couplings always brought.

Jarrod heard footsteps recede down the hall as Dave pulled out of his ass, drew his pants back over his hips and refastened them. Dave then turned him around and took his lips in a bruising kiss. Jarrod submitted, letting Dave push him against the wall even though his shirt was cutting into his arms and the fingers on his left hand were going numb. “Do you have any idea what you do to me?” he murmured against Dave’s mouth when he got the chance.

“If it’s anything like what you do to me…” Dave’s hands were around his waist and pulling Jarrod tight to him. “I’ll miss you, lover. I don’t care how short of a time you might be gone.”

“Miss you too.”

Jarrod rested his head briefly on Dave’s shoulder. Dave turned him back around and unfastened the rest of the buttons on Jarrod’s shirt and coat to let him free. Jarrod rolled his shoulders, trying to get feeling back in his hand as he shrugged his shirt back into place.

“I hope you’ll help me look presentable again,” Jarrod muttered as he fumbled with the buttons. Dave only ran his fingers through Jarrod’s hair, ruffling it more instead of smoothing it back.

“What, you don’t like the ‘I’ve just been fucked senseless by the sheriff’ look?” he teased and helped Jarrod refasten his shirt.

Jarrod just reached around to squeezed Dave’s ass. “I love it, but that look is reserved only for you.”

Dave only chuckled as he tucked Jarrod’s shirt into his pants and his tie into his jacket pocket. “Can’t say that’s a problem.” He leaned in to kiss Jarrod again and Jarrod savoured the feeling of Dave’s lips against his. Then he pulled away.

“So any idea how we get out of here without raising suspicions?” Even though the idea of possibly being caught was thrilling, the reality was not.

Dave turned and unlocked the door. “Dinnertime,” he stated. “By now, everyone should be gone. But just in case they’re not, I’ll go first.”

Jarrod raised an eyebrow as he slicked his hair off his forehead. “And if they’re not?”

Dave gave him a quick kiss. “You’re the smooth-talking attorney. I’m sure you’ll come up with something.”

Jarrod opened his mouth to argue, but Dave already had the door open. Luckily, the sheriff’s prediction was correct and the hall was deserted. The strong scent of sex followed them out of the closet and as he closed the door behind them, Jarrod wondered what the next person to go in there for supplies would think.

Then he received another shock when Dave boldly kissed him in the deserted but public space. “See you when you get back,” he drawled with a sexy grin and sauntered off down the hallway before Jarrod could react.

Jarrod was left stunned at his lover’s boldness, but he couldn’t keep a smile off his face as he watched Dave’s well-built form disappear around the corner. Damn, that man was sexy as hell with the audacity to match and Jarrod wouldn’t have him any other way.


End file.
